


First Ever Gay Couple to Dance at Midtown School of Science and Technology (in living memory)

by wombatpop



Series: Adventures of The Gay Table [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, High School, Homecoming, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wombatpop/pseuds/wombatpop
Summary: Peter doesn’t mind being the gay envy of the entire school, actually.





	First Ever Gay Couple to Dance at Midtown School of Science and Technology (in living memory)

“I’m nervous, May.” Peter says, pulling on his tie for what must be the hundredth time that evening. The streetlights dance across the windows, almost making Peter dizzy, and he holds the car door for support.

“It’s going to be fine. No one’s said anything to you, have they?”

“No, not really.”

“No, and Principal Morita has been very supportive.”

“Yeah.”

“So there’s nothing to worry about. You look great, and Ned’s going to be so happy to see you.”

At the mention of Ned Peter’s stomach erupts into butterflies, and he can’t help but let out a little smile.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Of course I am. Now go get him, don’t be late.”

Peter walks up Ned’s front drive and stops at his front door, adjusting his jacket and tie, again, taking a deep breath before he presses the doorbell.

Ned looks great, just how you would expect Ned to look to go to prom, in a powder blue blazer, and his favourite hat.

“Oh, I got you this.” Peter says shyly, gingerly handing Ned a plastic box.

“A corsage?” Ned asks, slightly confused.

“It’s a lapel flower. It’s for your jacket.” Peter says, taking it out of its plastic box and tucking it gently into Ned’s buttonhole.

“I love it. But I didn’t get you anything.” Ned laments.

“Don’t worry about it.” Peter smiles, and hand in hand they go back to May, ready to be the First Ever Gay Couple to Dance at Midtown School of Science and Technology (in living memory).

\---

When they pass through the gym doors, it’s like nothing happens. Like they’re any other high school couple walking in to their prom. MJ is flirting with a girl at the drinks table, giving the two a friendly middle finger when they wave at her. Some stare, but it feels less like daggers now. Some even seem a little jealous.  
Peter doesn’t mind being the gay envy of the entire school, actually.

When Homecoming King and Queen are crowned, Peter doesn’t expect to be called upon. And he isn’t, not at first.

“I'd like to say a few words.” The Homecoming Queen starts, and the hall quiets.

“I finally feel like I can say this, and this seems like as good a place as any.”

“I’m gay.” She lets out a shuddering breath. “This is my coming out.”

There’s a moment of quiet, of emerging whispers as the group process her confession, but it hardly takes a second before Ned starts clapping, whooping and cheering, quickly followed by MJ, and others. Soon the entire room is applauding, some hesitantly, some vigorously. The Homecoming Queen shoots Ned and Peter a grateful look, tears in her eyes, and Peter finds himself tearing up as well, hands stinging.

He turns to a grinning Ned and smiles back, unable to stop himself from laughing. After all that’d happened in that last year, this is a pretty perfect ending.

**Author's Note:**

> tried not to make this too tumblr and then everyone clapped but idk if i managed it. also im australian so if there's any wrong things about homecoming dances blame google :)
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://wombat-pop.tumblr.com)


End file.
